WWHI? Revenge Is A Terrible Thing
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: ON HOLD! SO SORRY! The guards at the gate silently watched, aghast, as the horse passed through. Then realising their mistake stopped it to see who it was. "Oh no," were the only words whispered. RRR plz. relax.read.review.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!!!!!!  
THIS IS A NEW ONE..obviously....its another WWHI??...I dont wanna giv too much away but basically I've always had this idea and I've always wanted to bring back some certain characters..not gonna tell u yet..u'll hav to find out by reading....basically..R&R..emphasise on the last..REVIEW!!!....thnxX to all hu reviewed on evrything else...**

**also..I started nd almost finished my Geography assingment today so Im hoping to update Bk4 soonish....if ny1 has ny ideas for ny of my fics...leave it in a review or PM...Ive had a few ideas nd Im thinking of writing a few....ALSO...ny ideas for Oakleaf Bearers would be totally appreciated!!  
ALSO!! If u havent read it go read "this story dosnt have a name"...RIGHT NOW!! BEFORE U READ NY MORE OF THIS READ THAT STORY!!! my best friend wrote it nd Im totally in love with it...*in a totally-non-sexual-high-5-way (high5)*...shes looking for a name for it...so help her out if u can!!  
ALSO!! *Im having a lot of that word today*..Im currently writing a Merlin fic cozZ my friend *same one as above* lent me the first series cozZ I hav austar so I didnt get it on TV...blah blah blah..point is Im now totally in love with it*in a totally-non-sexual-high-5-way (high5)* nd I wazZ checking out the fics earlier nd..I dunno...I wazZ inspired or some shit lik that....sooo...if u lik Merlin expect a fic soon..now fo rthe story..*is it just me or r my A/N getting longer nd longer..??***

**Disclaimer:** Alas! My heart is once again wrenched in to pieces as I so unhappily admit that I do not now, nor will I ever own the enchanting story of Ranger's Apprentice or the variety of persona that will only ever exist within the wonderful pages of the book..

**sorry the 1st chappies so short but its all ur gonna get!!  
WWHI..?? Revenge Is A Terrible Thing *oh yh..I actually hav a name for this one!!***

**Chapter One**

The horse, head down, slowly trudged over the hill. If his rider had've been conscious he would have savoured the sight of the castle in the morning light. Carefully the horse picked its way down the hill and through the village. Farmers were the only people out at this time and there were only a few of them. Even fewer stopped plowing to see who's horse it was that was disturbing the morning silence. The very, very few men who looked were too shocked to do a thing. The horse eventually reached the castle gates. The guards at the gate silently watched, aghast, as the horse passed through. Then realising their mistake stopped it to see who it was.

"Oh no," were the only words whispered.

______________________________

Will could see his former master ahead, already waiting at the trees. Strange, he thought, Gilan isn't here yet.

As he rode closer Tug gave a friendly call to his fellow Ranger horse, Abelard, and he replied. Will grinned and pulled Tug to a halt next to, well, Halt. He lent over in his saddle and wrapped his arms around his old mentor in an awkward hug, Halt, in return patted the young man's back once. He never really was one to show emotions.

"Halt!" Will greeted cheerily, arms still around him. "How are you? How's Abelard? Why isn't Gilan here yet? Is he even coming?"

Will was about to continue with even _more_ questions but Halt stopped him. He managed to throw Will's arms off him and was now holding up a hand for silence, with a slightly amused look on his face. I don't know how I could have ever missed this, he thought to himself.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Oh nothing-" Halt said, "Nothing at all."

Will looked at him suspiciously.

"Soooo," he said slowly. "Where's Gilan?"

"Not sure. Not here yet."

"Really?" he goggled. "I hadn't noticed."

"You know, Will, sarcasm-"

"Isn't the lowest form of wit, in fact its not a wit at all." Will cut him off knowingly.

Halt eyed him. "Yes." Halt knew his former apprentice was poking fun at him.

"Maybe we should go." Will suggested.

Halt grunted in agreement. "Whatever reason he has for being late, it'd better be a good one." With that Halt turned Abelard and headed towards the Gathering grounds, Will following behind.

______________________________

They rode into the grounds in a companionable silence. Will looking around in clear interest at the other Rangers and their apprentices, catching up with friends and sitting around fires. Halt was looking but not making it anywhere near as clear as Will.

After finding a spot to camp the two unsaddled and watered their horses and let them freely graze on the green grass.

"So Gilan didn't contact you?" Will asked again, setting the fire.

"No, as far as I knew he was meeting us at the trees, as normal." He looked at his former apprentice and could see the worry clearly written on his face. "I'm going to see Crowley," Halt stood. "Maybe he knows something."

"I'll come to." Will said.

Halt shook his head. "You stay here in case he turns up."

Will saw the sense in what Halt said and nodded.

"I'll be back," the older Ranger stated.

____________________________________________________________

**u know the drill...**

**likey/no likey??**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! plzZ!!  
**

**.com**


	2. Chapter 2

**kk..THANKU PPLzZ FOR MY REVIEWS!!!!**

**LR - u always review nd r always there on the forum if I need help..THNKU!!****  
****fox - u always review too..THNKU!!**  
**Jgirlbookworm - thnxX..I always try nd keep them in character as much as possible...glad it works..**  
**--- - Im glad Im still alive too!!**  
**Halt's Apprentice - thnxX...u r also one of my most loyal reviewers nd its totally appreciated!!  
HKD – Im sorry I haven't updated my other stories..Im getting to 'em eventually..glad u likd this one though  
Poo – OMG what am I doing? Im definitely NOT killing off Gilan..well I don't plan to...nywazZ...if I wanted to kill him off I'd have done it already...but its a good idea...I will certainly write a deathfic for Gilan of u wish it *ur sooo gonna kill me wen I get bak to skl for saying this..***

**Soo..atm Im at home cozZ Im sick...yes..again..u know Im sick wen I don't eat..but u know Im even MORE sick wen we have Lindt choc in the cupboard, no1 is home but me nd I choose to eat an apple..nywazZ..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Chapter Two**

"What happened!?"

Sir Rodney burst through the door. The healer did not look, he knew who it was and why he was here. He also did not look because if he did there was a chance he could mess up and messing up would be certain death for the young man lying in front of him.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Sir," he saluted quickly. "Colin and myself were on guard duty this morning and he rode in, well, his horse brought him in almost dead. He was unconscious and had wore hardly a thing. No armour, chainmail, cloak or shirt. Only thin leggings, not even boots Sir."

Rodney closed his eyes briefly then nodded once. "Thankyou Mitchell."

Mitchell saluted his superior once again and left.

Rodney stood completely still for a moment then asked, "How bad is he?"

The healer stopped.

"Bad. He might not make the night."

Sir Rodney slowly pulled up a chair and slumped down into it. He watched as the healer worked through the rest of the day and stayed in the same position all through the next night.

There was no way in the world anyone would be able to move Rodney from Horace's bedside.

______________________________

"Crowley hasn't seen or heard a thing." Halt startled Will out of his thoughts as he appeared beside him.

"Well, where could he be?" Will asked exasperatedly. "You haven't heard anything, I haven't heard anything and Crowley hasn't heard anything!"

"Calm down Will."

He looked at his former master, then took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just...frustrated. And worried."

Halt's brow creased. "So am I."

Suddenly there was a shout and all the Rangers at the Gathering looked. Halt and Will, being on the far side of the grounds, were the last to arrive and see.

Halt pushed his way through the Rangers. "Everybody move back! Give him some space!" The senior Ranger shouted.

Will caught Gilan as he fell from his faithful pony, Blaze.

"Get out of the way!" Will shouted, carrying his injured friend through the crowd.

He saw Halt running up ahead, into the main tent to prepare the things that would be needed to help his former apprentice.

_______________________________

Crowley had just finished writing the tactical task for the apprentices when Halt stormed through the opening of the command tent.

"Halt? What's going-"

Crowley's question was cut short as Will followed behind, a semi-conscious Gilan in his arms.

Halt cleared a table and Will lay Gilan down. Crowley strode to the tent flap. Some of the Rangers were standing there, most because they were scared. It took a lot to hurt a Ranger like that and the wanted to know all the details.

"Someone get Doug!" Crowley yelled. "The rest of you go back to your business. Rest assured as soon as we know anything you shall be informed."

Although all Rangers were trained to have some skills in healing, Doug was one of the most capable.

As Crowley called, Halt looked over Gilan's wounds.

Will noticed Gilan was trying to say something but his throat was too dry. He turned and grabbed a waterskin off a nearby table and trickled some of its contents into his mouth.

Eventually Gilan managed to gasp out what he needed to say.

"H-Horace...is...he's hurt..."

Will stopped, his blood froze.

"What?"

But his friend was already drifting into unconsciousness.

"Gilan! What did you just say? What do you mean?"

"Will."

He looked at Halt.

"Leave him, he's in enough pain without you shaking him around."

Will realised what Halt said was true. "Sorry," he said and turned back to Gilan to say the same but his eyes were already closed.

At that moment Doug walked in.

"Good,' he said. "You've already removed his shirt so I can see."

"Actually, he wasn't wearing one." Will said. "Only leggings."

Doug stared at Gilan. "Oh." he said sympathetically.

Then he got to work.

* * *

**R&R PLzZ!!!**

**.com**


	3. Chapter 3

**its been.....a while..**

**thnxX to reviewers!! as always I lov u all!!....havent got much to say..sooo..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**Chapter Three**

Horace did make it through that night.

He remained unconscious for a further two days. The healer, James, made twice daily visits but Rodney never left Horace's bedside.

On the beginning of the third day he began to stir.

"Horace?" Rodney asked quietly.

The warrior apprentice mumbled something in his sleep and brought a hand to his head.

Rodney repeated the young man's name, slowly Horace opened his eyes.

The Battlemaster cracked a smile. "You were givin me quite a scare there, Horace."

Horace grinned slightly at this, "What else am I good for?" His voice was scratchy and raw.

For the first time in days Rodney stood up from his chair. He stretched and strode over to a small table in the corner. Sitting on it was a jug and a few glasses, he poured half a glass and went back over to Horace's bedside.

Horace gasped slightly as Rodney helped him to sit up, the older man held the glass for him. "Slowly," he said. Horace sipped the water slowly until it was all gone.

"Thank you," he said, lying back down.

Rodney suddenly looked serious. "Horace, who did this to you?"

The younger man's eyes glazed over slightly then he suddenly jumped. He ripped back the sheets and swung his legs around. "Uhn." He yelped at the sudden movement.

"Horace!" Rodney excalimed, wide-eyes. "What are you doing? You're not fit to walk around yet, you can barely stand!"

Horace stumbled slightly as he stood and Rodney caught him. "I have to..." he said, eyes wild.

Rodney gripped his forearms and shook him lightly to gain his attention. "Horace, what is it?"

He looked Rodney in the eyes, his own desperately begging for help. "Where's Gilan?"

______________________________

"Stop pacing."

Will looked stopped and looked up. He had been nervously pacing at the end of Gilan's bed, Halt was sitting in a chair next to it. It was Halt that spoke.

"You are making me nervous," he continued. "So just sit down and everything will be fine." He had pronunciated every word carefully and slowly and Will could tell he was thoroughly annoyed.

The younger man sighed and plopped down on the sit next to Halt. "When is he going to wake up?" he asked softly.

Halt shook his head, "I really don't know."

The two sat in silence for a while longer, watching Gilan take each shallow breath. Halt saw Will draw breath to say something a couple of times but each breath he just let back out. Finally Halt was fed up with his unsureness and was about to ask what was up when Crowley walked through the tent flaps.

Will stood abruptly. "Crowley," he greeted.

The older Ranger nodded and before Will could ask anything he spoke. "I've sent Edward out to Castle Araluen to see if anyone there knows anything about Horace, also Tony to Redmont. If Horace is anywhere it's either of those places. At the moment that's all we can do without knowing what happened to them."

"Thank you," Will nodded. "How is everyone else taking to this?"

"I told them what we know. Of course, everyone is a bit shaken, it takes a lot to put a Ranger in such condition, especially one as highly skilled as Gilan. And the fact that we don't know what happened yet..."

"We won't find that out until Gilan wakes up though," Will said.

"Yes, I know. But apart from that the Gathering has carried on pretty much as normal."

Crowley paused for a moment and caught Halt's eye, who had so far been silent. "Actually," he continued, "I was wondering if you'd assess some first years again for me? You seemed to handle it quite well last year and I thought maybe you wouldn't mind doing it again."

Will thought for a second. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

______________________________

A couple of hours later Will was giving the first years **(A/N doesnt that just remind u of Harry Potter or what??) **their task and Crowley was in talking to Halt.

"Thank you for doing that," Halt said.

"Not a problem."

"I just think he needs something else to put his mind on and, you know Will, he won't say no if you ask him to do something" Halt smiled fondly.

"I know what you mean, Will will just about kill himself worrying about Gilan if he doesn't do anything else," Crowley replied.

"Add Horace to the mixture..."

"It doesn't bode well does it?"

"No. We need Gilan to wake up and tell us what's going on."

"If only we knew maybe we could make some sense out of what's happening."

Halt then stated what they were both thinking. "We need to know who did this and if they are going to strike again."

______________________________

"We're gonna get caught."

"No we won't."

"It's not right."

"Just _stop_ whining! You wanted this as much as I did, you cannot chicken out now. We started it, we are finishing it!"

"Fine. But one more and that's it."

"We only have one more to go anyway and then we'll be finished. We'll have had our revenge."

"Right, what was the other one's name again?"

"Will, Will Treaty."

* * *

**oooohhh..WHO ARE THEY!?!?!!**

**I know...review and tell me who you think they are...hear that??...REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so I am FULLY seriously sorry for the time its taken to update. there is really no excuse so Im not even going to try and explain myself. before we start just a little note.**

**Tony and Edward are the two Ranger Crowley sent out to see if Horace was at Redmont or Araluen *if he was there at all* ermm. thanks to everyone hu reviewed :D thanks to everyone hu guessed who our two baddies are :D and a decent on ya Sonya to everyone hu guessed it right ;D you know hu you are :P and finally..**

**ENJOY!..**

**Chapter Four**

"Everything hurts..."

Halt sat up straighter in his chair and stared at the still body before him. A small frown creased Gilan's features and he squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter.

"Gilan?" Halt's gruff voice asked in anticipation.

Gilan took a deep breath and held it in, then slightly opened his eyes as he let it out. He groaned as the light pierced his vision.

Halt held out a hand to stop Gilan from sitting up, "Take it easy."

He quickly stood, made his way to the tent flap and caught the attention of a passing Ranger. "Get me Doug, now."

The young Ranger nodded and moved swiftly to do as Halt said. Everyone knew the incident of Gilan arriving in a certain...state. And quite simply, it had everyone worried. Halt stepped back in, next to where Gilan was lying.

"How do you feel?" his voice was gentle. The younger Ranger, though awake, still seemed a little out of it and Halt gripped his shoulder comfortingly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Gilan's groggy eyes suddenly were filled with fear and looked a little wild. He trashed violently under Halt's hand which the older Ranger immediately removed.

"Gilan!" he knew it would panic him more but Halt gripped both his wrists to keep him from harming himself. "Gil, calm down. It's me! Look, it's Halt!"

In Gilan's urgency he managed to get a hand free and punch his former mentor, knocking him away from the bed. At that moment Doug strode in, he instantly ran to the side of the bed and, with a recovered Halt's help, he managed to restrain Gilan.

Once checking Halt had a decent hold on Gilan he quickly brewed up a foul smelling tea, all the while Halt was failing at trying to calm him down.

"I need you to open his mouth," Doug commanded.

And Halt tried but Gilan's mouth would not budge. He tried talking him into it but Gilan would not listen.

"I'm sorry Gil," he said eventually. As Halt held him down tight Doug pinched his nose. Eventually his struggles became weaker until he gave in and opened his mouth, gasping in desperate air.

As he did Doug quickly poured the foul substance down his throat. He choked slightly but it went down relatively well. Almost instantly his struggles stopped and his eyes drooped. Then he just fell asleep.

Halt let out a breath and released his friend's wrists. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Doug shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Just tell me this isn't permanent?" Halt pleaded.

"I wish I could Halt, but unless I know what's wrong I can't accurately say anything."

Halt sighed and slumped back down into the chair next to Gilan's bed, rubbing his now bruised jaw.

"So, what can we do?"

"I suppose we'll just have to wait until Tony or Edward return with news of..."

"Horace."

"Yes, Horace. Until then I'll just tend to his wounds as normal. If he wakes up again...we'll just wait and see."

* * *

Gilan woke a further and had to be sedated a further two times before he began getting out of hand. The third time he woke, despite his injuries, he managed to throw off both Halt and Doug. The fourth time simply broke Halt's heart. Apart from the first time Doug always had a sedative ready for when Gilan woke, but this time he didn't. As he was quickly making it Gilan became so frustrated about being held down, so _afraid_ that salty tears escaped his eyes. Halt wanted nothing more than to embrace the young man but he was sure his reaction would not be a good one.

Will, of course, made regular, daily visits. Halt told him what had happened while he was assessing the first year apprentices and he was worried, as everyone else was. If it was up to him he would have stayed constantly by Gilan's side, sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to his bedside as the good friend he was, but Halt would not have it.

He made sure Will ate properly, slept decently next to a fire and that he contributed as he normally would to the Gathering. Only once did Will point out that Halt was being hypocritical and the death stare he received was enough to silence him.

The only thing Halt could be thankful for in the situation was that Will had not been there even once when Gilan woke up.

He didn't know what was wrong, but no one deserved to see one of their closest friends in such a state as that. He didn't know how Will would cope with that. He had such an air of innocence about him and it would cause him too much pain to see his friend like that. So Halt sent him away as much as he could.

For just over two days it had been like that. Doug changed Gilan's bandages frequently and, though he would be sore when he properly _woke_, all his sleeping was doing wonders for his wounds and he was on the mend pretty quickly.

As Halt sat forward in his chair, back hunched in exhaustion from not sleeping for two days, and hand clutching a paler, limper one, Edward was just leaving Castle Araluen with disappointing news.

Tony was just entering Castle Redmont, unaware of what surprises lay ahead.

* * *

**so PLEASE review :D :D :DDDDDD you know how much I love my reviews :D and I KNOW for SURE that no WAY in freaken hell will I take longer, or any where NEAR as long to update. once again so soz for the delay but thanks for sticking with me ;D**

**luv u all..**

**passion.**


End file.
